Welcome To Their World
by xwolfeh
Summary: It's Blaire's day to get her very own pokemon! but when she gets to the lab, there aren't any pokemon left! which pokemon will Blaire get? and when she begins her new journey, will anyone be found travelling with her? please R&R!


Well, this is my first pokemon fic.. Please R&R!

The only characters I own are Blair, her mom, and Professor Hawthorn! that's all so far.. but other than that,

I don't own Pokemon!!

Chapter 1: A New Family Member

---------------------------------------------

"Hurry Up!, Or you'll be late!" Blaire's mom yelled from downstairs.

"I know, I know!" Blaire yelled back, crawling out of bed.

It was a bright, sunny day in Little Root Town. AND, it was Blaire's big day. She was going to get her very own Pokémon.

Blaire quickly brushed her messy, dark, brown hair and threw it into a bun.

'_I can't believe I slept in!' _She thought, brushing her teeth.

She grabbed her backpack off the back of her desk chair and rushed down the stairs, quickly grabbing a pop tart.

"Be back soon, Mom!" Blaire called, taking a few bites out of her pop tart.

"Come back with a surprise!" her mother called.

Blaire nodded and rushed out the door. "One of the most exciting days of my life; and I'm late!" she muttered to herself, quickly rushing to the Professor's lab.

"Professor!" Blaire called, knocking on the door. Nothing. "Professor Hawthorn!", She yelled again, still knocking on the door. No answer.

Then: "Ah, you must be Blaire!" a deep voice came from behind the girl, the man putting his rough hand on her shoulder.

She slowly nodded, then smiled. "Yes, sir."

The tall man sighed, thinking for a moment. "You must be here to claim your first pokémon, yes?"

Blaire nodded once more, eyes darting around every now and then.

"Eh.. Well.." He paused. "You're.. sort of late.. I just gave out my last pokémon a few moments ago.."

Blaire's face suddenly went to a blank stare; off looking to the trees or somewhere.. But not at Professor Hawthorn's face. Her mouth was slightly opened.

'_I was late.. And now I missed out.. Uh! It's all my fault!_' These thoughts clouded Blaire's mind as tears swelled up in her eyes.

Hawthorn saw the look on Blaire's face and thought for a moment. Then, he was able to think of an idea.

"Eh.. Uh.. I could capture a pokémon and give it to you.. That way it wouldn't be accustomed to having me as a trainer. _You_ could be the trainer.. Agreed?" He managed to stutter.

'_Hmm_..' Blaire carefully thought it out. '_If he caught a wild pokémon, and gave it to me, then I wouldn't have a chance to get something like torchik.. Would I?_' She sighed and wiped her eyes, "Agreed.."

"Great!" The man's loud voice boomed and he showed a big smile. "This way I can show 'ya how to catch a pokémon as well! I'm so glad you gave me the opportunity to do this for you! It seems like I'm more excited than you are!", he beamed.

"Eh.. heh.. Of course not!" she put on a fake smile, then grabbed her backpack and unzipped it. She took out a poke-ball that she had bought earlier that week, incase she felt the need to catch a wild pokémon.

"Here! You can use this.. Don't need you to waste your money, now do we?" She smiled, this time, a real smile.

"Well.. Thanks!" He said, raising a brow at the young girl, grabbing the ball.

"Hmm.." Hawthorn thought, holding the poke-ball up, examining it.

"Instead of this old thing, I'll catch something with a better looking ball.. Let's just say.. It's a swap!"

Blaire shrugged, then smiled. "Alright, I guess. What kind of pokemon are we looking for?"

The professor smiled and looked around, foraging for something in his pocket.

"Ah, here it is!" He handed the girl a red rectangular thing and said it was a pokédex.

"It'll be useful for finding pokemon information. It automatically records data of pokémon you've seen or caught." He put Blaire's old poke-ball in his pocket.

'_Oooo_..' Blaire thought, smirking. "Thanks a lot!"

"Uh, no problem! Let's get to the catching now! I'll try to find you a suitable pokemon.. One that you'd like.."

He smiled, then turned and began walking towards the forest. Many pokemon would be there.. Even if they were mostly bug type. But still, there would be more than just bugs there.

"Let's look in some of these bushes over here.." Professor Hawthorn stated, then knelt, pushing small branches out of the way.

"Ah.. Ha!" The Professor proclaimed a moment later, pointing to a pokemon that he had just found.

"Wow! What is it?" Blaire, ran up to him, getting excited.

The Professor grabbed the white poke-ball outlined with red and threw it at the pokemon. "A Ralts! You'll love it! It suites you fine!" He smiled big.

Blaire stopped, then opened her mouth a bit. "How cute.." She smiled, but didn't mean it again.

"Oh, I know it's nothing now, but just wait till it evolves! It'll be great!" He still seemed so excited.. _How_?

Blaire opened up her pokédex and asked for the information on Ralts.

"**Ralts: has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this pokemon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. Evolves into Kirlia."**

Then it showed a Picture of Ralts' evolved form, Kirlia, which Blaire thought was 'awesome'.

"Wow!" Blaire said again, "I love it! I'll call it Vada! And I'll train it till it evolves! It'll be my best pokemon! Thanks Professor!!" She wailed in excitement when she received the poke-ball.

"Don't over-react! It was no problem! And if you want more interesting poke-balls, just take a visit to Kurt! He's a great poke-ball maker. Just take him an Apricorn and it'll only take a day to make the ball! It's great!" He smiled big and put his hand on Blaire's shoulder.

"Oh! Meet me back at the lab in a while and I'll give you some items to start you off on your journey! Agreed?"

'_Man.. He sure does make a lot of agreements, doesn't he?' _Blaire smirked and nodded silently.

"Uh.. Agreed!! Be there in a while!" She smiled again. The professor nodded and headed back to his lab.

A few minutes later, Blaire reached her house and went inside. "Mom! I'm back! Brought a little something too!"

Her mom then appeared from up the stairs. She had obviously been in Blaire's room, packing or something.

"Great! What pokemon did you get? Mudkip? Torchik? Treecko?" She seemed excited for some reason.

Blaire shook her head and smiled, walking up the stairs, meeting up with her mom.

"Better!" She held up the interesting poke-ball. "Vada! Come on out!" she called, half smiling at her mom.

The red blob quickly formed into a small, green and white Ralts.

Blaire's mom seemed to suddenly lose interest. "Wow.. It's.. cute.." she smiled, and nodded.

"You really think so? I don't think it's that cute right now.. But, when it evolves, it'll be so cute!" She held up her pokédex, showing her mom the picture of Kirlia.

"You're right! It _is_ cuter when it evolves! Looks pretty strong too.." she smiled, but then began to cry, hugging Blaire tightly.

"Oh, Blaire!!" She sobbed. "You're getting to be so grown up!"

"Oh, Mom!" Blaire tightly hugged back, sniffling. "Don't worry about me! I'm fifteen! And I'll be fine.. I know I'll meet new people along the way.. And I'll call anytime I can!"

Blaire's mom nodded slowly, still crying. "I trust you will do very well on your journey."

Bliare smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Mom.."

"When are you leaving?", Her mother asked, acting as if now she didn't want her to leave.

"Tomorrow morning. Can't wait." Blaire hugged her mom one last time.

"Later i have to go to the Professer's lab and pick up a few items." Her mom nodded and finally let her daughter go to her room.

About two hourse later, Blaire made her way to the lab. She automatically walked in this time, not stopping to knock.

"Professor! You there?" Blaire looked around the lab. There were tons of pokemon outside, and there seemed to be tons of research on the tables, scattered out.

A loud thumping noise was coming from upstairs. Of course it was the Professor, coming down the stairs.

"Blaire!" He called out. "Glad you could make it! Why are you here again?" The professor smiled. Apparently he had forgotten about what he told Blaire earlier.

'_I'm surprised that she's letting me go.. The way she's worried..' _Blaire thought as she lie in her bed, '_I'm so.. Excited I guess.. Can't get the right word.._'

Just then, Blaire heard a little noise coming from her backpack. "Who's there?" she said, sitting up.

"Tss.." a small voice was heard. The creature jumped onto Blaire's bed.

When she finally realized what the creature was, she relaxed. "Ah, Vada.. I see you can't sleep either.. Well, I guess you can sleep on my bed for tonight."

"Raal", Vada cheerfully said and got up close to Blaire, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Blaire was awakened by Vada, nudging her in the side.

"Hmm?" Blaire slowly opened her eyes. "What?! Morning already? Aw man.. Well, let's get ready Vada.. Don't want to start out _too _late, do we now?"

"Tulzz", Vada said, smiling. She hopped off the bed and followed Blaire around as she got ready.

"Oh, Blaire.. I'll miss you so much! Don't forget to call, or anything important that you know I'd want you to do! And take care of Vada!"

Blaire's mom seemed so worried.'_Well.. Guess it's better than nothing.._' Blaire thought.

"Mom.. We've had this conversation before.. I'll be fine." Smiling, Blaire held back the tears.

"Vada, Return.." Blaire said, holding out the poke-ball, waiting for the pokemon to return. She put the ball back in her backpack, hugging her mom one last time.

"Bye mom!" She smiled, turning the door nob.

Just then, a noise came from her pack, a red flash of light in the middle of the room. Of course, it was Ralts.

"Vada? I see you don't like it inside your poke-ball, do you?" She smiled and picked the small pokemon up.

"Raa..", Vada said, smiling at the same time.

"Well, I'm really leaving this time.. See ya later, Mom!"

"Blaire, wait.." her mother said, stopping her right before she left.

"Mom! It's ALRIGHT. I'll be fine! Don't worry!", a little frustrated, Blaire stopped and turned back to her mom.

"Oh, it's not that.. I.. Just want to give you something. It'll help out a lot.. Hold on a second."

Her mom walked into the other room and came out with a brand new bike. It was obviously for Blaire.

"Mom.. Thanks a lot. It _will_ come in handy." she smiled once more, put Ralts down, and bent to the ground, taking apart the bike for storage in her backpack.

"Honey.. Just know that I'll love you no matter how you do on your journey."

Blaire nodded and turned, slowly walking out of the door, Vada following close behind.

-------------------------------

well, that's the end of Chapter one! please R&R!


End file.
